Thank you, Hermione
by thecheapskate
Summary: "...the way she smirked at him was so sinfully delicious. It is no great mystery that Granger is hot, most idiots just can't see past the crazy hair and bland outfits. Well, Malfoy decided, if this is what I have to do, then I'd best make the most out of it. How would Granger like to be seduced by her own secretary?" Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate criticism as well as compliments :) They have been really encouraging and helpful so far **

Rain spattered on the floor-length window of Hermione Granger's office. As the head of the Misuse of Muggles Artefacts Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione was granted her own office. It overlooked the enchanted gardens of the Ministry on one side and muggle London on the other. She looked out the window, sighing. It has been nearly five years since the fall of the Dark Lord. Order was restored, Harry and Ron both became extraordinary Aurors, and Hermione was in a job she loved. It was intellectually challenging, fulfilling, and full of surprises. Yet she was not happy.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality. She frantically searched for her wand, which was of course conveniently buried under piles and piles of paperwork yet to be organized. _I really need a secretary, _she thought_. _She waved her wand dismissively, organizing all her paper work into tall piles on her desk. She looked around satisfied, everything looked orderly.

"Come in," she said. Kingsley Shacklebolt came striding in. His six foot frame towering over Hermione and her ridiculously tall piles of papers. "Sit down," she said with a smile, "please".

Hermione was perceptive. Kingsley's face, normally calm and composed, seemed strained. His eyes, unreadable as always none the less showed flickers of fear. _What's wrong,_ she wondered. Aloud she said, "Kingsley, what a welcome surprise. What brings you here, Minister?"

"Hermione, I have a favour to ask of you, but you're not going to like it", he fidgeted in his seat. "No, no. Let me finish", he said when Hermione opened her mouth to interrupt. Having worked with Hermione since before the end of the Second Wizarding War, Kingsley knew Hermione well. He did not need to hear her question to know that she had already figured out he was nervous and would no doubt ask about it. "I, uh... Well, you know the Malfoys I believe. Well, of course you do. You went to school together, how silly of me. You two were the brightest of the bunch, I dare say. Don't tell Harry and Ronald I said that. But its true, its true. Such a shame he joined the wrong side in the last minute. Brave boy, he was, taking the dark mark to protect his family, trying to elevate their status by planning the murder of Dumbledore. Quite an admirable boy, he was. Don't you think?"

"Think, sir?" she had honestly zoned him out after he started babbling.

"Yes, think."

"Kingsley, what are you getting at?" Hermione asked impatiently. She would really like to go home before midnight tonight. She would not spend another Friday night cooped up in her office slaving away, whilst everyone was out doing God knows what. Having never spent much time outside of her jobs, reading, and housekeeping, Hermione realized a few days ago that she had drifted apart from her friends. She hadn't seen Ron in two months, finding his newest girlfriend insufferable. _Did he always have to choose the bimbos? No wonder why we didn't work out then_. She also hadn't visited the Potters in forever. _I wonder if Ginny is showing yet._

Kingsley cleared his throat, interrupting her musings. "I need you to give him a job."

"Surely the family business is keeping him occupied," always collected, Hermione refused to show Kingsley how much she detested the idea, "Also, I'm sure his talents are better suited elsewhere. Perhaps a department that doesn't deal with anything muggle. What about the Department of Intoxicating Substances? I'm sure his knowledge and expertise will be valued there, I hear he frequents bars a lot."

"I know what you're insinuating, Hermione. I, however, believe that Malfoy's talents are well enough suited here. He did fix the Vanishing Cabinet at the tender age of sixteen. I may have misled you earlier. This is not so much a favour as an order," A_mazing how he regained his composure so quickly. Then again, this is the Kingsley Shacklebolt. _

"I'm sure I'll be able to find something for him to fill his time here, sir. If that's all-"

"Yes, I'll be leaving" Kingsley got up and opened the door. She returned to her work, hoping to finish the day early so she could floo over to the Potters or to the Burrow, she hadn't seen Mrs. Weasley in a long time either. Kingsley poked his head into her office "By the way, I want you to take the rest of the day off, Hermione. It doesn't do to work too hard. That is also an order. Oh, and thank you, Hermione".

Hermione hadn't actually seen Malfoy in years. Unlike Harry and Ron, she opted out of going to his hearing. When news came that Malfoy had been released without charges, a free man, Hermione felt nothing. No residual hatred or petty resentment. She had long gotten over his name-calling and discrimination, but that doesn't mean she was looking forward to working with him at all. Imagine how jealous all the girls would have been of Hermione if they found out about this. She had heard much of Malfoy's sexual escapades. Word travels fast in Hogwarts, and although she would agree that he was not bad looking, she had never been attracted to him because of his demeaning attitude. She definitely needed the company of her friends to make her forget all about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione dreaded coming back to work on Monday, something she thought she would never feel. She spent a relaxing weekend with Ginny and Harry, listening to their future plans for their unborn child. Although marriage had never been in the picture for Hermione, she was jealous. Both of her best friends seemed so content with their lives. Whilst at the Potters, Hermione actually forgot about her impending doom.

Hermione threw herself back into work. This was the most enjoyable time of her day, when she could just get on with her work with no Kingsley to bother her with "favours" or subordinates with questions. Suddenly, her door was thrown open with a bang. In strode Draco Malfoy with his head held high. _I wonder how long he can keep that snide expression on his face working under me_, she thought to herself.

"Mr. Malfoy, have a seat," she would try to be polite to him. After all, she couldn't expect him to start with niceties, could she? It would be a miracle if he reciprocated at all.

"_Miss_ Granger," he spat. _How typical, _she thought, _of course he was still a git_. "I hear Shacklebolt put me under the best Head of Office the Ministry has, guess standards aren't as high as they were back then, are they?"

"You are entitled to your own opinions, Malfoy. As it is, however, you are working for me, and I will have you know that I will not tolerate anymore rudeness from you. I don't know why you need a job but I certainly don't need you here. One word out of line and I will fire you. Understood?"

"This is why you're single, Granger. No one wants to be bossed around by an old prude like you," he smirked, "What have you got for me anyway?"

"Last chance, Malfoy. You will be my new secretary."

"Secretary? Secretary? You're joking! That is a massive waste of my intellect and talent. You must be joking. I won't do it"

"Malfoy, it's your choice. You can either take the job or leave right now. I honestly don't care. Oh, and if I remember correctly your best come back was "My father will hear about this". I guess he will dance with joy in Azkaban, imagining you working as my secretary."

Malfoy huffed and puffed. He was enraged by Granger's bemused expression more than anything. Whilst he didn't expect her to be any more forgiving towards him than other people, a secretarial job was just insulting. He questioned his decision to approach Shacklebolt in the first place. The Malfoy wealth was multiplying but Draco Malfoy felt his time could be better spent elsewhere. He was unfulfilled, surprisingly counting money everyday was not the way he imagined his adult life to be. He looked back at Granger, realizing suddenly that no one had said a word in minutes. She was still facing him and the way she smirked at him was so sinfully delicious. It is no great mystery that Granger is hot, most idiots just can't see past the crazy hair and bland outfits. _Well, _Malfoy decided, _if this is what I have to do, then I'd best make the most out of it. How would Granger like to be seduced by her own secretary?_

"I'll take the job, Granger. And I'm sorry about just now, I was just surprised it was you Shacklebolt placed me under. Thought you'd be at least Head of Department by now. Old habits die hard I guess," Malfoy was not opposed to charm his way through Granger. He thoroughly enjoy his new project of seducing Granger.

Hermione blinked "What?" it was barely audible. "What?" she repeated, "You'll take the job? Why? Why on earth would Draco Malfoy, richest wizard in England suddenly want to job? And why in the ministry? Why would you be willing to work for me? A mudblood?"

Hermione swore he recoiled from that word. In truth, she was testing him, but he ignored her last comment. "I said I'd do it, why do you care why. Well, what should I get started on first?"

Hermione pointed to the largest pile of papers on her desk. "This pile is outgoing work, you need to take this to Owlery and mail everything. When you're done with that, I want a cup of coffee. Black. Then you can sort out all my old files in the shelves there and get rid of anything outdated. If you manage to get through that then you can started sorting out the papers on my desk. That will be all for today. Oh, and I end my days at around eleven to twelve, you are not to leave before me."

"Sorry, what is coffee?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione dreaded coming back to work on Monday, something she thought she would never feel. She spent a relaxing weekend with Ginny and Harry, listening to their future plans for their unborn child. Although marriage had never been in the picture for Hermione, she was jealous. Both of her best friends seemed so content with their lives. Whilst at the Potters, Hermione actually forgot about her impending doom.

Hermione threw herself back into work. This was the most enjoyable time of her day, when she could just get on with her work with no Kingsley to bother her with "favours" or subordinates with questions. Suddenly, her door was thrown open with a bang. In strode Draco Malfoy with his head held high. _I wonder how long he can keep that snide expression on his face working under me_, she thought to herself.

"Mr. Malfoy, have a seat," she would try to be polite to him. After all, she couldn't expect him to start with niceties, could she? It would be a miracle if he reciprocated at all.

"_Miss_ Granger," he spat. _How typical, _she thought, _of course he was still a git_. "I hear Shacklebolt put me under the best Head of Office the Ministry has, guess standards aren't as high as they were back then, are they?"

"You are entitled to your own opinions, Malfoy. As it is, however, you are working for me, and I will have you know that I will not tolerate anymore rudeness from you. I don't know why you need a job but I certainly don't need you here. One word out of line and I will fire you. Understood?"

"This is why you're single, Granger. No one wants to be bossed around by an old prude like you," he smirked, "What have you got for me anyway?"

"Last chance, Malfoy. You will be my new secretary."

"Secretary? Secretary? You're joking! That is a massive waste of my intellect and talent. You must be joking. I won't do it"

"Malfoy, it's your choice. You can either take the job or leave right now. I honestly don't care. Oh, and if I remember correctly your best come back was "My father will hear about this". I guess he will dance with joy in Azkaban, imagining you working as my secretary."

Malfoy huffed and puffed. He was enraged by Granger's bemused expression more than anything. Whilst he didn't expect her to be any more forgiving towards him than other people, a secretarial job was just insulting. He questioned his decision to approach Shacklebolt in the first place. The Malfoy wealth was multiplying but Draco Malfoy felt his time could be better spent elsewhere. He was unfulfilled, surprisingly counting money everyday was not the way he imagined his adult life to be. He looked back at Granger, realizing suddenly that no one had said a word in minutes. She was still facing him and the way she smirked at him was so sinfully delicious. It is no great mystery that Granger is hot, most idiots just can't see past the crazy hair and bland outfits. _Well, _Malfoy decided, _if this is what I have to do, then I'd best make the most out of it. How would Granger like to be seduced by her own secretary?_

"I'll take the job, Granger. And I'm sorry about just now, I was just surprised it was you Shacklebolt placed me under. Thought you'd be at least Head of Department by now. Old habits die hard I guess," Malfoy was not opposed to charm his way through Granger. He thoroughly enjoy his new project of seducing Granger.

Hermione blinked "What?" it was barely audible. "What?" she repeated, "You'll take the job? Why? Why on earth would Draco Malfoy, richest wizard in England suddenly want to job? And why in the ministry? Why would you be willing to work for me? A mudblood?"

Hermione swore he recoiled from that word. In truth, she was testing him, but he ignored her last comment. "I said I'd do it, why do you care why. Well, what should I get started on first?"

Hermione pointed to the largest pile of papers on her desk. "This pile is outgoing work, you need to take this to Owlery and mail everything. When you're done with that, I want a cup of coffee. Black. Then you can sort out all my old files in the shelves there and get rid of anything outdated. If you manage to get through that then you can started sorting out the papers on my desk. That will be all for today. Oh, and I end my days at around eleven to twelve, you are not to leave before me."

"Sorry, coffee? What's that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Miraculously, Hermione made it through the first day alive. Draco was an efficient worker, surprisingly, completing all the mundane tasks she set him without much complaint. She did agree, secretly, that this was a waste of his talent, but the sooner he gives up, the sooner she will be rid of him. Hermione stared out the window for the millionth time today, the sun had set hours ago. She across the desk at Draco whose head was down, working on her paperwork. In a day, he had become more of a vice-head than a secretary. She looked out the window again.

_"You made him a secretary and he agreed?" Kingsley asked over the lunch table, "What is he getting at?"_

_"What do you mean Kingsley? You were the one who dumped him on me."_

_"I could hardly refuse to hire a capable, gifted, intelligent wizard, given the circumstances. He was the one who owled me, looking for a job in the Ministry. Anywhere, he wrote." This shocked Hermione more than anything. She thought Kingsley had an ulterior motive in assigning Malfoy here._

_"So why me, Kings?" _

_"Who else, Hermione?"_

Hermione snapped out of her daydream, looking back at Malfoy who was, incidentally staring at her. He gave her a small smile and continued to work. _Curious, he works harder than I do. _It was nine o'clock and Hermione, remembering Kingsley's "order" decided to head home.

"Malfoy, I think that's enough for today. We're both exhausted. Let's go home"

"Allow me to walk you home," Malfoy drawled, "As a token of my appreciation for letting me work here and actually giving me something meaningful to do."

Hermione was more than shocked to hear this. Firstly, why would he want to spend more time with her? His prejudices could not have disappeared completely. Secondly, appreciation? She had no idea he was capable of such sentiments. And finally, meaningful? Surely he wouldn't consider the mountain of paperwork legalizing enchantments placed on muggle objects to be meaningful, would he? Nevertheless, she took his offer. "Su-sure," she stuttured, "I don't see why not"

"That's the spirit," he laughed.

On the way, they even stopped for some butterbeer in Three Broomsticks. Hermione had to admit that his company was not as repulsive as she once thought. Maybe people can change. As they sat down, Hermione noticed that the pub had hushed. She looked around to see wizards and witches, of all ages, staring at them, mouth agape.

"Can I help you?" She asked no one in particular. They all returned to their conversations in hushed tones. She overheard whispers "Thought he was dead" "No, who'd be running the Malfoy business" "What are they doing together?" "Why would she hang out with the likes of him?" "Thought he was in Azkaban" Hermione was livid. Who were these nobodies, who didn't know Draco, to judge him? They had not gone through the hardships he had. Granted, he was a rude bigoted git who mistreated her at every opportunity, but that was years ago at school. They had no right to judge him.

"Granger, it's fine, honestly. I get this every day, which is why staying at the Manor with my mother and some friends occasionally is best for me. All of us are in the same predicaments, all of us are filth in this new society."

"Malfoy, stop being all self-deprecative. You're not filth. You may have made some questionable decisions in the past but that was five years ago. Voldemort, the psychopathic lunatic is gone, forever." She could swear he almost sneered at him. He's struggling to hold himself back, but could not ruin a day of hard work. She was already warming up to him. To be fair, she was nothing he expected either. He did not expect her to trust him with anything important or to stand up for him to strangers. Her face was flushed with anger. She truly detested injustices of all kinds, he realized. _Should be working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures instead, _he mused. Granger had admirable qualities, physical attributions aside. He stopped, reminding himself that this was all a game. Only a game.

"You're right, of course. Let's get out of here. I should take you home earlier so you're not too tired tomorrow."

"Thanks," she uttered.

As Hermione closed the door after herself, she wondered why they didn't just disapparate or floo from the Ministry. Hermione stepped into the shower, thinking of how gentlemanly Malfoy had been today. Wiping herself dry, she realized she had forgotten to condition her hair, not that it makes much of a difference. Today, she would try the conditioner Fleur had given her for Christmas. Two minutes later, Hermione walked out with much tamer curls that framed her face. They did not stick out at all angles like it used to and the frizz was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy had been working in the Ministry for a week and had become quite indispensable to Hermione. He would start the day reorganizing her files alphabetically and making her coffee. Then they would continue slaving over the mountain of paperwork to register enchanted muggle objects, distribute licences, and renew licenses. After the fall of Voldemort, the office had become quite busy indeed. Wizards and witches learnt to appreciate muggle goods and many, like the Weasleys, sought to enhance them magically. Arthur's flying car served as an inspiration to the wizarding world.

"Another car, Granger," Malfoy sighed, "I really don't understand the new fascination towards cars. Surely brooms are much more convenient."

"Brooms are dangerous especially if you have kids," Hermione watched as Malfoy seemed to consider this. He was quite mesmerizing when he wasn't being a prick. Now more mature, Malfoy grew out of the boyish looks he had at school. She must admit, his strong jawline, stormy grey eyes, and slicked back blond hair made him as intimidating as he is handsome.

"At least you don't have to find a place to park them," Malfoy mumbled, "Stupid muggles."

Before Granger could retort, Kingsley sauntered in. _Why is he always here these days? _Hermione thought, _anyhow it can't be good news._

"Hermione, what did you do to your hair? I like this new look, it suits you. You look a bit more tame, shall I say."

"Thanks, Kings. What can I do for you?"

"I can't even visit my favourite protege? Well, all right then I'll tell you. You see, we think that certain former death eaters are enchanting the Swimmable Rubber Ducks which have become so popular in the past few months to spy on muggle borns," Kingsley looked at the two incredulous faces in front of him, "I know it sounds a bit fluffy and altogether ridiculous, but a lot of muggle born witches and wizards have been behaving quite strangely these past months. We were wondering whether or not there were other enchantments placed on these ducks."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Well, I would actually like you, the both of you, to investigate into these ducks. I will have a box brought over to your office tomorrow as well as two dossiers of information compiled by our aurors. The two aurors in charge will also be at your disposal if you have any further queries. Does that sound fair?"

"Yes, I suppose," Hermione replied. Kingsley turned around and headed towards the door, "Hang on, how long have you known about this?"

Kingsley looked sheepishly at his shoes , "Just over a week".

"And Malfoy was just randomly assigned to my office?" Hermione asked.

He only winked and walked out. Hermione admitted that it had been a good idea but would rather have known about his reasoning before Kingsley so unceremoniously dumped Malfoy into her office. She pondered the case, looking over muggle London. _Thank god I never saw the purpose or value of rubber ducks_, she thought, _especially ones that are enchanted to swim_.

"What is the function of a rubber duck anyway," Malfoy asked suddenly. Hermione had all but forgotten that he was there in the first place. Hermione had gotten used to this more mature version of Malfoy. She had to admit that he was, in every sense, an intellectual equal. He often questioned her beliefs and the practices of muggles, not with disdain but with genuine curiosity.

"I never understood it either," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

"You know, Kingsley's wrong. Your hair certainly looks better in its natural state, crazy and curly."

She did not know whether he was joking or not. The smile on his face seemed genuine enough but the twinkle in his eyes suggested otherwise. Hermione decided not to reply,but felt a rush of heat to her cheeks anyway. She took her wand out, conjuring cardboard boxes from thin air and dumping all her paperwork into them.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy cried. He had spent the whole morning organizing the piles based on priority.

"Send these over to Helena and Cecelia, I'm sure they'll enjoy working for once. Tell them we have more important things to deal with and that they will have to finish these by tonight. Kingsley's orders."

Hermione smirked. Was Draco Malfoy rubbing off on her? She felt quite Slytherin, lying to her subordinates to get them to do her work. To be fair, she would need a lot of time investigating the curious case. Her methods were not unjustifiable.

As Malfoy went to take a toilet break, Hermione received a knock on her door. It was already about nine and she did not expect anybody to still be in the office. A young auror came in handing her a note and wordlessly left again. Hermione opened her note and recognized the messy scribbles immediately. This could not get any worse.

_Hermione,_

_I look forward to working closely with you and your associate, because whoever he is Kingsley spoke very highly of him. Neville will be joining us as well. _

_Hope you're doing OK,_

_Ron_

It has been a while since they spoke. Hermione groaned inwardly. They had become friends again after the break-up but working with Ronald Bilius Weasley was the last thing she wanted to do. Hermione scrunched the note into a ball and aimed it at the bin next to her door. Never having been a great sportsman, she missed. Sighing, Hermione got up to put the note in the bin. As she got up again, she found herself staring into a pair of clear grey eyes. Before she could react, he crushed his lips onto hers. For a moment, she gave into this delicious sensation. Merlin, it has been months since she kissed anybody and not since Ron had she kissed anyone sober. Malfoy skillfully slithered his tongue into her mouth, making her moan and press her body closer to his. His arms held her tight, one hand was in her hair pressing her to him and the other delicately holding her waist. She whimpered when he removed his lips from her but moaned loudly when he sucked on her neck.

They fell back on Hermione's sofa, which had only recently resurfaced after Malfoy rearranged her office. Hermione was straddling Malfoy, her heat pressed firmly against his hardness. She attacked Malfoy neck, sucking on his earlobe and eliciting a groan from him. She moved his arm from behind to and pressed it into her breasts, eliciting another moan from him. He massaged her breasts forcefully and brought his mouth back onto hers. Just then her door was thrown open. Hermione jumped to her feet and turned around to face the intruder. It was none other than Ron Weasley.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey? Hey? You're sitting there eating Malfoy's neck and all you can come up with is a 'Hey'? I didn't even know you were seeing him and I'm supposed to be your best mate. Have you forgotten what he was like? Have you lost your mind? I don't even know who you are anymore! I haven't seen you for weeks and weeks and all you can manage is a 'Hey'? A great friend you are, Hermione," Ron seethed with anger, looking at both of their faces, Hermione's flushed with embarrassment and desire and Malfoy's bemused. He walked out fists clenched, before he had the opportunity to break Malfoy's skull. Ron had grown up a bit since his reckless Hogwarts days.

Hermione was absolutely mortified. Not only was she snogging Malfoy like a horny teenager, she was also caught in the act by her ex-boyfriend, former best friend, and future co-worker. She turned around to see a cheeky Malfoy smiling at her appreciatively and ogling her breasts which had become partially exposed.

"Damn it, Malfoy," she cursed, "this should never have happened." With that, she walked out of her office, not bothering to pack her bag or dismiss him. She made her way to the Floo Network and disappeared in green flames.

Lying in bed that night, she couldn't help but recall how skillfully he licked her lips and massaged her breasts. Even the thought of it made her wet.


	6. Chapter 6

Firm hands kneaded her breasts. She looked into his clear grey eyes as he steadied himself above her, and nodded her yes. He thrusted into her wetness hard, filling her completely and making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. In the distance came a beeping sound that seemed to get closer and closer. Hermione opened her eyes to find herself alone in her bedroom. Ashamed and aroused that she had had a wet dream about Malfoy of all people, she got ready quickly so as to not be late for work.

As promised, the box of ducks arrived with two dossiers, sitting outside her office. With a wave of her wand, the box and the files entered the room behind her. She arrived early and was glad Malfoy wasn't in yet. She detested all kinds of awkward situation and this one certainly would be one. Hermione decided to looks over the information Ron and Neville compiled before Malfoy came in to prepare herself. She was genuinely quite interested in the subject but mostly felt the need to satiate her desire to know more than anybody else. She was quite engrossed by her reading when interrupted with a cough. She looked up to see Malfoy staring down at her.

"Let's pretend nothing happened yesterday, ok? Its easier that way," Hermione said, handing over one of the files to Malfoy and silently urging him to just get on with it. He was taken aback by her composure, but sat down anyway. Pushing Hermione when she had her defenses up was certainly not a good idea. He sat on the sofa, where they were yesterday whilst she stayed at her desk. Occasionally, Hermione would look over to Malfoy. He seemed to be struggling to concentrate, staring at the files instead of reading them. Malfoy looked up.

"What's up," he asked, innocently.

"No-Nothing. Nothing,"

"Come out to lunch with me,"

"What?"

"Lunch. Come have lunch with me," he urged, amused that Hermione had become so flustered around him. His plan was working well. It did not escape him that Hermione had been paying more attention to him than to the work. In truth, he had grown out of his philandering tendencies, preferring meaningful relationships to epic fornications, but Hermione was just a game.

========================ooo=============================

It was lunchtime and Hermione was quite looking forward to having lunch with Malfoy. Despite the awkwardness, they had become quite close and Hermione enjoyed his company. She also enjoyed looking at him, kissing him, and feeling him up, but that couldn't happen again.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Not for food," Malfoy replied. Hermione, not understanding, returned to her work, thinking that they would go out for lunch later.

Malfoy got up from the sofa and walked towards Hermione's chair. He could tell she was concentrating hard again. Her eyebrows knitted, finger tracing the same line back and forth, and mouth slightly open. She was mesmerizing. He got behind her chair and bent down to put his arms about her tiny waist. He took the file in her hands and placed it on the table, kissing her neck softly at the same time.

Hermione was too shocked to move. She had thought, rather foolishly, that she could forget what happened yesterday whilst spending almost every waking minute with him. Whenever he kissed her, or held her, or touched her, Hermione would lose her ability to think clearly. He turned her around in her chair and pulled her up towards him. His arms snaked behind her, crushing her body to his. She pulled back, to look into his beautiful eyes, and decided that it wouldn't hurt to let go one time. _Screw it,_ she thought, and gave him a deep deep kiss. She caressed his lower lips, licking, nibbling, and pulling, but just as she started to gain control, Malfoy took it back. He sat down on her chair, pulling her on top of him. She could feel that he was beginning to get hard. She wiggled her bum and started attacking his neck, making his cock twitch. He moaned without restraint, making Hermione pull back and stop for a second.

"Don't worry, its silenced and locked," he assured her.

Smiling, he held her to him close and started licking and kissing his way down from her earlobe to the base of her neck. She threw her head back in pleasure and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Whilst he continued his ministrations, she undid his belt and stuck her hands down his pants. He sighed in pleasure, encouraging her further. Hermione stoked his penis up and down evenly, reveling in the sounds he made because of her. Malfoy was much bigger than she thought, and suddenly the title of the 'Slytherin Sex God' made sense to her. He had somehow undone her buttons and pulled down her bra without her knowing and started flicking her nipple with his tongue. Hermione surrendered to the sensation, stroking his length harder and faster. He was getting harder and harder and Hermione loved it. Looking down, she saw a bead of clear liquid ooze from his cock and knelt down onto the floor and licked it. She saw him grip the arms of the chair as she licked up and down his shaft. Having always been the one in charge, Hermione's submissive position turned her on. She loved pleasuring him. Malfoy grabbed her hair roughly.

"Mmmm, Granger, your mouth feels so good," he said breathily.

Hermione tried to fit as much of him in as possible, relaxing her throat. He gave a guttural cry and suddenly stood up, pushing her back. Hermione was quite insulted until he dragged her to the sofa and laid her down.

"My turn."

He roughly pulled her panties down, exposing her already wet pussy. He blew lightly on her pussy, making her shiver, before diving in. He licked up and down her pussy, lapping up her juices before reaching her clit. His tongue skillfully teased and played until Hermione was short of breath. It was the most delectable sensation in the world. Malfoy intensified her sensations by sticking his fingers into her stroking her insides, and making her moan. She could feel her orgasm building. But suddenly and abruptly, Malfoy removed his fingers and his lips from her.

"Wouldn't you like to cum on my dick instead?"

Hermione replied by pulling him on top of her. She grabbed his dick and directed it at her opening. Without further encouragement, Malfoy thrusted in her, filling her to the core. She moaned; he was hitting all the right spots. Malfoy thrusted in and out forcefully and steadily, bringing her to the brinks of pleasure. She cried out as the passion between them erupted. Hermione thrusted her hips up to meet his, her half-closed eyes staring at the beads of sweat building on his forehead. Merlin, she had never seen a more handsome man. She was nearing her perfect O again as he thrusted incessantly.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum,"

"Cum, Hermione,"he moaned.

Hearing her name rolling off his tongue sent her off the edge. Hermione's whole body tensed and shivered, vibrating as waves and waves of pleasure rushed through her. Malfoy was still thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. He was going faster and faster until he suddenly pulled out. Hermione, by instinct, bent down and wrapped her mouth on his dick and sucked as hard as she could, bobbing her head up and down. He cried out, beastly and carnally, cumming in her mouth. Hermione swallowed his seed, loving the flavour. It took Hermione a second to realize what they had just done. Has she just fucked Draco Malfoy? It seemed absurd to her the idea that he would touch her at all. Imagine Draco's face in the third year if you told him he would get it on with mudblood Granger. A giggle bubbled from her stomach, and a second later, she was on the floor of her office, half naked, clutching her stomach and laughing her head off. Malfoy sat dumbfounded on the sofa.

"Lunch?" Hermione asked, after she calmed down.

"Sure, I guess."

"That's the spirit," she laughed, using the same line he had.


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you actually not opened the box? At all?" Malfoy asked as they walked towards Hermione's office.

"No, no I haven't. Just in case."

"Fair enough, but we've gotten as much out of the files Weaslebee and Longbottom's case. Don't you reckon we should open up take take a look, Hermione?" Malfoy admitted, Hermione was more than a good fuck to him now. Maybe even more than a game. He'd expected her to be the same as everybody else, bowing down to the Malfoys when they were in power and scorning them when they were not. To be fair, Hermione had never bowed down to anyone. That was another one of her qualities he admired. She was independent, strong-willed, and spirited. He liked provoking her just to hear her argue. He was fascinated by her passion and the fact that she was willing to defend whatever stance she took.

Hermione smiled internally at his use of her name. Granger sounded so harsh and aloof. They were past that now, she hoped, although she was too afraid to use his name. Just in case. Just in case she was mistaken about him, in case he was somehow using her, in case she would get her heart broken. Hermione had only dated a handful guys before Malfoy. Victor, who was the sweetest guy but had nothing in common with her, Ron, who was more a friend than anything else, and a few guys in between. She considered herself quite inexperienced, and was painfully aware of the fact that Malfoy was probably way more experienced.

They entered Hermione's office, neither really thinking about the ducks.

"Malfoy, you do the honour."

"Yes Ma'am," he waved his wand and opened the box, "did it not occur to you that no where in the files does it say how the wizards have been behaving weirdly?"

"Good point. Well, we do know that it does affect pureblood and half-blood wizards too, at least."

"Don't you think that its strange that Shacklebolt dumped a whole box of ducks on us, knowing it would be somewhat dangerous to even have one?"

"Yes... Malfoy, what are you getting at?"

"You don't supposed he only gave this to us so that _he_ could observe us and find out the effects?"

"No, he wouldn't do that... would he?" Malfoy made a good point, Hermione had to admit, but Kingsley hadn't gone by their office since the box arrived. _It's only a matter of time now_. Hermione picked up one of the ducks, inspecting it. She felt quite hot and removed her cardigan. Strange, because her office was always sufficiently cooled. They looked like normal muggle rubber ducks until placed it water, at which time they will extend their little duck legs and start to swim. Hermione felt quite light-headed and in the mood for something naughty, but she chose it ignore it since they haven't made much progress today. Hermione pointed her wand at the ducks to try to find out what the last spell the duck was enchanted with was. She found nothing.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. Immediately, Hermione could feel her panties soak up in her wetness. Malfoy pressed his body up against hers. She could feel his hardness and it turned her on even more. He brushed her bushy hair to one side and started attacking her neck with more fervour than ever before. Suddenly his arms left her, bereft she turned around only to find a half naked Malfoy stripping down to his boxers. Hermione giggled in the most girlish and embarrassing way. _Gosh, I sound live Lavender Brown in the fifth year_. Malfoy didn't seemed to mind.

Hermione pushed him towards her chair and then as he sat down, she walked away, swaying her hips. She reached her wand and used it to tie him to the chair, restricting him to it. She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, one button at a time, swaying slowly to the music that was only in her head. Malfoy's eyes widened, realizing what she was up to. She removed her shirt sensually, sliding it over her shoulders and down her slender arms. She walked towards Malfoy, hips swaying, and buried his head in her chest. She felt his tongue licking and his lips sucking everywhere he could reach. As she moved back, she daw just how tight his boxers had become. He unzipped her pencil skirt turned around and bent down to pull her skirt down. Her arse, her perfectly perky arse, was now in the air right in front of Malfoy. Her thighs glistening with her juices were also in his face. Malfoy leant forward, licking her juices, and eliciting a moan of surprise and pleasure from Hermione. Hermione stood up and turned back to him, clad only in her bra, panties, and high heels. She slid the straps of her bra down her arms, touching her self as she did so. She squeezed her breasts wantonly, loving the effect she had on Malfoy. She turned around, unclasped her bra and covered her jugs before turning back to him. His eyes were glued to her chest.

"Would you like to see them?" She asked sultrily.

"Ye-Yes," he choked.

"Beg me."

"Please..." he begged. Malfoy struggled against his invisible chains, and realizing the futility of it, sat back down in his chair, "please, Hermione."

She opened her arms, freeing her hands to touch wherever they wanted. God, she has never been more aroused in her life. Previously, she would have been so embarrassed to even take her clothes off in front of a guy, but Malfoy made her feel so sexy, so special. She leant forward, aroused now, and removed her panties. She undid Malfoy's constrictions and removed his boxers. He suddenly came alive, carrying her over his shoulders and lying her on the sofa. He thrusted into her immediately, making her cry out. Realizing they hadn't cast the Silencing Charm, Malfoy grabbed his wand which had been abandoned on the floor. "Silencio."

Hermione didn't seem to notice as Malfoy thrusted in and out of her. She was so tight and so wet. He loved the way she made him feel. Malfoy was nearing his release but knew that Hermione had a long way to go. He replaced his dick with his fingers, fucking her hard with them. She cried out in pleasure, thanking him for being considerate and for being so good. So good. When he felt his orgasm subsiding, he thrusted into her again, fucking her harder than he had before. He fucked her until she came onto his dick, her walls clenching rhythmically. He stayed inside until her orgasm was over, then thrusted in her with his fingers. Malfoy switched between fingers and his dick, making Hermione cum four times. He finally decided he couldn't take it anymore, thrusted inside her for one last time today.

"Cum inside me. Draco, I want to feel it," Hermione said, semi-coherently.

Needing no further encouragement, Draco came in her hard. His orgasm had been building since they came back from lunch. His cock twitched violently as he spasmed again and again until he was spent. He lazily kissed Hermione in the lips before collapsing next to her on her couch.


	8. Chapter 8

"How's it going?" Ginny asked, "Is Malfoy being a massive prick at work?"

"No, not really," Hermione replied, sipping her tea. They were in a nice French bistro on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. Sitting there, sipping tea and catching up with her best mate, Hermione was relaxed and comfortable. Occasionally, there would be children running up to them for an autograph or admiring adults coming up for a chat.

"Put him in his place that quickly, did you?"

"He's actually really good. More of a co-head than a secretary at this point, I reckon."

"Already? He can't be that good," Ginny said, surprised.

"Yes, well, when nobody does anything it isn't hard to be the best."

"Still," Ginny muttered. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to this Hermione wasn't telling her. Whilst she is not someone to push for information, Ginny was worried about her friend. Despite everything, every redemptional act the Malfoys made, Ginny still felt they couldn't be trusted. When it suited them to follow Voldemort, they did wholeheartedly. During the war, after Harry turned out to be alive, and they found Draco, they left. When the Ministry asked for the names and locations of former Death Eaters, none of them hesitated to spill the beans. Loyalty was not a trait amongst Malfoys. But Ginny knew that loyalty was what Hermione needed.

Her relationship with Ron failed, not because he was such a massive dick head, but because Ron always had other priorities to tend to, leaving Hermione wondering where he's gone. When it mattered, Ron was never there for her, opting to attend to a quidditch game instead of going to Hermione's welcoming party at the Ministry, travelling to Romania instead of going to Hermione's parents' funeral. Ginny felt that whether Hermione's feelings for Malfoy were platonic or romantic, Malfoy was bad news.

"Hermione, dear, are you quite close to Malfoy?"

She seemed to consider Ginny's question, "Yes I would like to think," a blush quickly forming on her face. Hermione had never been good at lying or even telling half-truths. She would fail miserably a occlumens.

"Hermione, I want you to be careful, and I want you to know that if ever you needed anyone for anything, you can come to me," Ginny assured her, holding her hand. Hermione awkwardly accepted her friend's comfort, not really knowing how to act in this situation. Malfoy has been working with her for almost a month. They had no further leads in the case of the ducks, and they didn't interact much as friends. It was carnal pleasure tying them to each other. It was pure lust.

Hermione had never felt so alive in her life. Everyday she would come to work, Malfoy would be there, ready for another round. And every time it would be different. She had memories of being spanked by Malfoy, bent over her desk. Firmly but gently so that her bum tingled afterwards, reminding her of their shared pleasure. She remembered when he ate her pussy out for hours on end, making her come, letting her relax, and then come again and again. Hermione shivered with want just at the thought of Malfoy. Whenever they were together in the office, it was magical.

"Ginny, don't worry. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. If Malfoy is playing me or using me, I'm playing him right back."

"If you say so," Ginny said, worried.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he?" Hermione asked Helena, one of her subordinates in the Office.

"Go-Gone w-w-wi-with the Minister, ma-ma'am," she was a wizard from the states and suffered serious bouts of stuttering.

"When?"

"Si-since this morni-ning."

"Very well. Thank you, Helena. That's all," she exited Hermione's office. Hermione pondered the implications of Draco's meeting with Kingsley. She didn't get far, however, as the duo came in at that moment. Draco looked like the sun. He was beautiful. He was more magnificent than the statue of David. He was perfect. Hermione's eyes was locked on Draco, roaming free checking him out. She knew what hid behind his shirt and pants. She wanted him, now.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Malfoy. It was insightful and very helpful. Ah, Hermione. I'm sorry I stole your assistant this morning but it was necessary. I was wondering whether you would come to my office now, please? I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

"Sure, lead the way."

========================ooo=============================

"Hermione, have you noticed anything different since you embarked on this investigation?" Kingsley asked

"With reference to...?"

"Well, to you. Any behavioral or physiological changes? Anything concerning your magical abilities or mental capability?"

"No, not in particular. No, I don't think."

"Hermione, I want you to understand that you must be honest with me. Completely honest, one hundred percent. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"I don't want to have to put you on Veritaserum or use legillimens on you."

"Kingsley, was Malfoy subjected to either of those?"

"No, he surrendered the information without so much as a stutter. Hermione, you know I have nothing but love and respect for you. You know you're like a niece to me. I know this is difficult but you have to be cooperative."

"Put me on Veritaserum," Hermione urged. Upon seeing Kingsley's shock and reluctance, she said, "do it or we'll be here all day."

"Very well," Kingsley took out his vial and placed three drops on Hermione's tongue. The liquid was faintly bitter and would easily be disguised if added into any drink, "Let's get started. Have you noticed any physiological changes to yourself since the rubber duck investigation started?"

"You're going to need to be more specific Minister," Hermione said with great difficulty. It was as if she was being strangled, but the potion allowed her to answer Kingsley like this because the question was too vague.

"Are you more easily aroused?"

"Yes."

"Have you had coitus with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"When you are within close proximity to the ducks, do you feel more aroused or less?"

"More."

"And when you are away?"

"Slightly less."

"Thank you, Hermione," Kingsley said, pulling another vial from his cloak, "here is the antidote. Please take it."

Hermione hung her head in shame. It had never been her intention to reveal so much to Kingsley. Hermione didn't understand the relationship between the questions and the investigation, however, and looked up. As she did so, Kingsley began to explain.

"We were suspecting, for a while, that the ducks would encourage sexual arousal between wizards and witches with different bloods. Muggle-borns will be more attracted to purebloods and half-bloods, and vice versa. We placed such a large number of ducks in your office to intensify the effects. I apologize, Hermione, for putting you through this, but we had no other options.

"As it is, I was going to promote you to be the head of the Investigation Department. You will be working alongside the Aurors in hunting down the rest of the former Death Eaters. As for the ducks, they have been removed from shelves. It appears as if some muggle-borns have been trying to end all the pureblood lines by having them intermingle with muggle-borns. The aphrodisiac in the ducks is quite powerful."

Hermione was mortified and quite angry. She felt that she and Malfoy were treated as lab rats. Sure, she was probably one of the few muggle-borns working closely with Kingsley, and sure Malfoy came at a timely moment. Tricking them, using them, and most importantly wasting their time investigating something that was already investigated felt insulting. Hermione wanted to get out of his office as soon as possible. She had no idea how to act around Malfoy anymore. She had no idea if she should explain things to Ginny and to Ron. She had no idea if she should tell Harry at all. This whole ordeal, for lack of a better word, was ridiculous and embarrassing. She thought Kingsley was a friend, but doubted whether she could trust him anymore. Her promotion would be a good distraction. She would have less contact with Malfoy and with Kingsley. The thought of losing contact with the former, however, surprisingly saddened her. That with the latter, had an opposite effect. Hermione wanted to get out of his office as soon as possible.

"If that is all, Minister," Hermione said quietly and left his office without waiting to be dismissed.


	10. Chapter 10

"So...,"

"So, this is it then, Hermione?" asked Malfoy, "You'll be heading the Investigation Department and I'll be heading this Office?" she was surprised Malfoy would stay in the Ministry, more so than the fact that Kingsley promoted him to her former position. Malfoy was talented but his loyalty could not be relied upon. Then again, it would not be too risky to place him in this Office, seeing as it was quite mundane and unchallenging. Hermione was glad to be leaving, and glad to be promoted. She would, however, miss his company.

"Yes, I suppose," she forced herself to look him in the eye. She saw his grey eyes, no longer as the stormy, sexy, seductive eyes they were. Hermione was glad that the ducks were removed, so that she could see him as he really was. She saw embarrassment. She saw guilt. She also saw longing. With all her courage, she said, "Malfoy, you're not so bad. I don't dislike you."

"Nor I you," he replied nonchalantly. Hermione was surprised to say the least, thinking he would want to have nothing to do with her after this whole ordeal. She was worried that maybe he thought Hermione was part of the plan. Maybe she had something to do with this.

"I was wondering whether or not we could be friends. You know? It would be such a waste if we were to get over our differences, no matter how unconventional our methods were, and to leave it at this, don't you think? To just pass by each other at work, and just nod and smile," Hermione said, "I'd like to think that we're past that now, that we could be friends, that something real can come out of this fraud. That is unless, of course, it would be unbearable the thought of associating yourself with someone like me."

"You know, you must know, that I have no more prejudices against muggle-borns. The war is over and I have repented my sins. I was brought up to believe in a set of beliefs with no ground, no evidence to support, and no logical sense. How can anyone believe that muggle-borns are any worse because of their blood? Look at Ron Weasley. He's nothing without your intelligence. And Potter, he could not have won the war without you. How can I believe in such baseless discriminatory beliefs when the only person in our year who could best me at everything was you?"

"Not at flying."

"I could teach you."

"I'd much rather you didn't."

"Is the great, brilliant, brave Hermione Granger admitting to being incompetent?" Draco teased.

"Only at flying," Hermione said with a smile. She was glad the awkwardness was largely gone. She was glad that the removal of the ducks and taking the antidote to the aphrodisiac allowed them to have a civil conversation. She liked this Malfoy, "Is the intelligent, cunning, but selfish Draco Malfoy offering his services to a muggle-born? To his most detested, filthy-"

"Stop," he breathed and kissed her hard on the lips, "You're not filthy. You're the light in my world. Thank you for everything. Thank you, Hermione."


End file.
